The Frozen Chronicle
by tsunahime0602
Summary: 10 years after the defeat of Aizen, the Gotei 13 finally find out about Toushiro's past life... as Harry Potter. Set in the HBP. AUish. DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was horrified. It had all started when he and a few members of DA had gone to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Now, he stood in the room that held the Veil of Death, watching as Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand to duel Sirius, his godfather. They were standing in front of the Veil, with Sirius closer to the rippling fabric-like arch. Harry stared as Lestrange raised her voice and yelled, "STUPIFY," sending a crimson arc of light towards the unguarded man. But the spell was not the only thing hurtling towards Sirius. Harry had thrown himself at his godfather the moment he had seen the spell form upon the mad woman's lips. Pushing the older male out of harm's way, he felt himself being lifted into the air and sent backwards by the stunning spell… right into the Veil.

**(AN: Hi there! Tsunahime0602 here and this is my first fanfic! I came up with this after being inspired by all of the numerous HP/Bleach crossovers out there, and so I put a lot of effort into it, hoping to make it readable. Yes, it was a stunning spell that was fired last by **_**dear**_** cousin Bella. I looked it up in the book. There won't be any explicit romance, as I suck at those, but there might be hints here and there. It's up to us fans to decide who is with whom! Now I will let you go on without my stupid long authors note. Tata!)**


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Harry

**Chapter 1: Finding Harry**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Zanpakuto**_

"Remus."

Remus ignored the anxious voice, completely absorbed within the spell book he was reading. He was in the Black study, which contained information like no

other libraries.

"Remus."

He continued to ignore his surroundings.

**"Remus!"**

Remus jerked up at the sharp voice, taking in his surroundings and situation. "Yes?" "Did you find anything?" asked a demanding voice from the other end of

the study, the sound muffled from the mounds of books surrounding the origin. "No, Sirius! Now leave me alone!" snapped, the usually soft-spoken male, in

distress. "Well, I think I _might_ have found something that could help find Harry…." This caught Remus' attention immediately. "Well, why didn't you say

anything!" "Well, _someone_ wasn't exactly listening was he?" drawled the Black family heir. Remus flushed red. "Never mind, Are you going to try the spell?" a

hopeful sound had entered the voice at this point, and to Remus' relief, the reply was an affirmative. Just as the two males raised their wands, Mrs. Weasley

hurled into the room and pulled both adults out the room and down the stairs by their scruffs.

"Now, I need you both to listen carefully. We have a guest today, a new recruit for the Order. I need you two to both be polite, and for gods safe please

don't hole yourselves up again! Anyway, the recruit is supposed to be important, so you MUST behave. Is that alright dears?" Both of the "dears" being

referred to nodded their heads, fearing the Weasley matriarch's wrath. "That's great. Now off to the kitchens!" _'Well, we can tell others about the spell as well!' _

both males thought as they tramped down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius and Remus had explained the spell, and now were raising their wands to cast it. The supposed new recruit had not appeared yet, but all the Order

members, including Tonks, Mad-eye, and Kingsley, had gotten so excited to see the result that they forgot about him. "Vestigo una Sapiunt!" A string of red

light formed and flew across the room and through the door. When the string stopped moving, the whole room sighed in relief. If the string had continued to

move for over an hour that meant that the person you were searching for no longer existed. Then, a creak resounded from the hallway, reminding all that

they were supposed to be welcoming a guest. Another creak, this time closer. Slowly, the doorknob spun a full rotation, and the door itself swung free of its

frame. There, in front of the astounded Order, stood a young boy with lightly tanned skin, white hair, and eyes that could neither be described as green or

blue, hovering between the colors. Behind him stood Dumbledore with a bemused smile gracing his face. Finally, all the eyes zeroed onto one point… the

simple red thread that connected to the boy's chest.

**(AN: The "spell" I created was simple bastardized Latin for "trace one mind." It traced the reiatsu, what the wizards call magic, of the one envisioned **

**by the caster, in this case Sirius AND Remus, and connects to the envisioned one using the caster's reiatsu. Thus, poor Toushiro ended up with a string **

**of weak reiatsu attached to his chest.)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Revelation of the Past

**Chapter 2: The Revelation of the Past and the New Mission**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Zanpakuto**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. If I did, Harry would be with Hermione and Toshiro would be the hero of the story, not Ichigo. Plus, I would be sitting on a pile of money about now, not doing this.**_

_**Time Skip 10 hours-**_

_**(Toshiro's POV)**_

It has been ten years after the defeat of Aizen.

Ten years after Kurosaki's body collapsed from the release of Mugetsu.

Ten years since Kurosaki joined the Gotei Juusanbantai as a taicho.

Hundreds of years since my awakening in the Living World as an orphan.

Hundreds of years since I realized that my power was superior to the Soutaicho's.

Still, I could not really help, as I simply wish to keep my position as the Taicho of the Juubantai.

At the moment though, I am walking towards the Ichibantai barracks, having been called there by the Soutaicho specifically. I pause before the shoji doors, and then slowly open them.

Before me, stood the Soutaicho, and he then immediately started the one on one meeting.

"Ah. Hitsugaya-taicho. I see that you have arrived. The twelfth division has finally tracked down your origins, and they came upon an interesting speculation." My eyebrows slowly rose. "We have discovered that you used to be a "wizard," a human that could manipulate a limited amount of reiatsu, named Harry Potter. However, I have only just received a letter from a close wizard friend begging for help when their "savior," a boy named _Harry Potter_, had fallen through an illegal senkaimon, what they call the Veil. We currently believe that when your former life had fallen through the senkaimon, your taicho level reiatsu had reacted and threw you into the past by approximately 300 years. This leads to your new mission. Hitsugaya-taicho, you are to help my friend and your former life's mentor, Dumbledore Albus, and his group help defeat Voldemort, who has broken the laws of life by splitting his soul. We know that there are currently six parts: the main body and five others encased within nonhuman items. Potter used to be contaminated with one as well, but when your former life's body was destroyed, the soul shard had died with it. Potter had also had destroyed a diary containing one, so your job is already easier than it could have been. Dumbledore knows of your former life as Potter Harry. Now you will take this pill," my eyes focused on the pale blue pill that contained my previous life's memories and skills, "and will proceed to the meeting spot that I had set up with Albus. Is this clear?"

Forcing myself to continue the impassive voice that I had adopted during the debriefing, I cleared my throat, and replied in my most mature voice, "Hai, Soutaicho." I walked up and claimed the pill that I had longed for, and then I swallowed it. The sudden burst of information and sensations left me tingling and with a pounding migraine, but I did not mind. I had more information, though really patchy in my current opinion, to work with. I excused myself and began walking back to my room, thinking of the paperwork that I may be leaving behind. I felt Hyorinmaru's calm and deep voice soothe the headache as he replied.

_**Toshiro, you can always open a senkaimon and just grab the stacks you need to do. **_

'_Of course! Why didn't I think of that!' _

_**You simply didn't. You are not at fault, after all, I hardly think you can even think with all this new information jammed into our mind.**_

'_Let us go pack then.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time-<strong>_

_**(Third Person POV)**_

Toshiro could be seen flash stepping towards London in soul form. He was heading to a place named as "Number 12, Grimmauld Place," where the main meeting with the Order would be taking place. His migraine from the pill had dimmed down to a gentle throbbing, and he was conversing with Hyorinmaru as they traveled.

_**I think I've heard of this Albus Dumbledore, as they say it in English.**_

'_Of course you did. After all, he was the one to make my former life the hell it was. I can't believe that I was so easily manipulated!'_

_**Well, won't he get a surprise. You are now far more experienced than he is.**_

Toshiro mentally scoffed at the comment. _'I know that! I'm turning 319 this December, so of course I will be more experienced! What is he? 139? And that is not counting Harry's life. If I did, I would be turning 324!"_

_**Yes, yes…. Ah! You're here!**_

Toshiro stopped in front of a rundown house, and before it stood an old man wearing periwinkle blue robes. The man started in surprised when instead of a childish voice that greeted him, a deep baritone resounded.

"Dumbledore."

"I see you've been doing well Harry, my child."

Toshiro seethed at the inadvertent jab about his appearance, and instead replied in a cold tone.

"My name is now Toshiro Hitsugaya, according to English, and you must be aware that I am currently more than twice your age?"

Dumbledore chose to ignore the comment and then continued on to unlock the door of the house they were standing at, stating in a calm voice, "Well, come along now, the meeting will begin soon." Toshiro trailed behind the old man, and when the two both fully entered the house, the door closed with a click behind them, relocking in the progress. The two continued to walk into the home, with the child-like taicho taking note of the sheer oppressive aura of the hallway. When they came to a stop in front of a door, they heard mumblings and finally a shout of "Vestigo una Sapiunt!" Toshiro, hearing that, raised an eyebrow at the thin string of reiatsu making its way out of the room. He shifted away from the door, but the string followed him and attached to his chest. Shifting for a second, the chibi taicho steeled himself for the meeting, and then turned the knob of the door, allowing it to swing open naturally. He found himself facing 10-20 humans all standing and gaping at him. Looking around, "Harry's" memories focused quickly on first the two men holding pieces of wood and the two teens who stood near the back of the room, one with red hair, the other with brown. Ignoring Harry's instincts to hug them all, Toshiro cleared his throat and stated, in a voice he usually reserved for new recruits, "Would you mind removing this pitiful string of reiatsu from me? If you don't, I will remove it myself."

**(AN: I went through hell researching Toshiro's age. None of the wikis stated it clearly, and only after taking an official "How well do you know Toshiro Hitsugaya?" quiz, did I know he was around 300. Add that the ten years after the time in the plot, and then the apparent age of Toshiro, I got 318. Thus, the age I gave him. I am sorry with all the weird things going on with the page, as I am still trying to get the whole system straight, but I am terribly happy that my story is being received so well! Thanks for the support!)**


	4. Author's Note

**To all:**

**I'm SOOOO sorry! My End of Quarter exams are an official pain in the arse! I promise that I will update soon. I just got myself a beta (I type really slowly, and my editing often brush over smaller mistakes XD) and will meet up with her soon (actually it's tomorrow)! Thank you for all the review, faves, and subscriptions, and I really am happy that I get this much support for a newbie writer. ~_~'**

**I will be posting some one-shots (too many ****ing plot bunnies. They're in there, bouncing around, reproducing, and killing my sleep patterns). Again, thank you for your patience, and I will try to update soon. I feel REALLY guilty not doing so, as I am also sitting on the edge of my chair for some updates. HEHE. Ciao!**

**Tsunahime0602**


	5. I'm sorry!

AN:

I'm really sorry to say that I will be discontinuing this story. I'm giddy from all the support, but I tend to obsess over things, so I have been getting insomnia from contemplating plot lines. (Add that to steadily dropping grades makes an unhappy Asian teen and parents.) My beta and I have agreed that one-shots will be posted, as those do not have any plot lines for me to obsess over. I'm REALLY sorry. I will be saying that anyone is free to take my idea and "raise it into a fine lass." AKA: Feel free to adopt. Thank you again for the support and hope I can finally sleep without worrying about whether Toshiro should go to Hogwarts or not. (… Seriously… I even dream of different plot lines… ain't my brain's 'obsession switch' scary?) I'll see you all (hopefully since I kinda betrayed all the readers…).

Signing out for the last time for this fanfic,

Tsunahime0602


End file.
